The Dead Of Night Ritual
by Miraculous Ladybug Holder
Summary: Will passes back and forth, forward and back, each step of her bare feet touching her bedroom floor beneath her feet. Waiting for the time to finally strike of night her and a certain Prince desire the most...


This is inspired by Jekyll & Hyde's _Dangerous Game_

** W**ill passes back and forth, forward and back, each step of her bare feet touching her bedroom floor beneath her form. Her mother had left her alone in their apartment by going on a late night date with Dean and due to the sudden rain storm she was left alone in the house the rest of the night as her mother stayed at her boyfriend's place.  
Will could easily be upset since this is the first time her mother had done this, but she had food to eat and the Heart to protect herself if something were to happen.

Her round brown eyes glanced over at the clock that ticked with each second silently as it reads the time - 10:37 P.M. - it was a cooled September night with all the stars gone from sight due to the dark rain clouds resting above head, only being pierced by the moon light that shines through and seemingly shining inside the young woman's bedroom window like a final touch of this night.

The Guardian heard the clock tic for another second and felt the cold soft air touch her bear flesh in her long night shirt from the moment of a few seconds the room was opened by a entrance within her room beside her door and window.  
She knows who's in the room with her yet she does not peak nor speak out into the dark...

"Will?"

She almost shuttered softly at the deep voice that speaks behind her, finally turning her head towards the moonlit window where a visible silhouette of a man with long fair hair that wraps gracefully over his strong shoulders stand facing her.  
Once Will's brown eyes focus to the darkness, she can sees the man's handsome face stare back at her with his narrowed light ice-blue eyes laced with warmth and misery.

Any of the other Guardians would scream or use whatever is necessary to get the once powerful prince away from them, but Will does not do anything else but walk over to the young man before her.  
He looks slimmer than before, like he hasn't eaten much since their last visit, his skin was cold like ice on fallen rain of winter snow almost as if he had let himself be cold for the sake of her warmth to save his flesh.

"You really are hopeless huh?" She asked softly as she rubbed her cheek bone with her thumb as her other hand rest on his beating heart hidden away in his ribs and cold flesh. Phobos turned his head slightly to the side so his surprising soft and warm lips press a gentle kiss on her warm palm, not once wishing for the world to continue like before.  
He is fine staying here beside the beautiful red haired maiden of his dreams, allowing himself to yield to her as her warm words and kind heart consumes his every being, both not thinking of their past fights and bitter sour flavored battles that stops each other from being like _this; _Together in each's warm and comforting embrace in the night with no one knowing of the prince's disappearance from his cell or the Guardian caressing him closely as their hearts beat together as one beautiful sound of music to the other's ears.

Phobos rest his lips against Will's gently, sweetly, after his lips parted to speak once more. . . "You made me hopeless for your love."

The two kissed right there, both listening to the other's soft breathing and the rain that falls just outside in the world they ignore for the blissful moment.  
One wrong move would easily cause talk among both worlds of how the once all might and horrifying Prince Phobos of Meridian uses his magic in secret to go to Will, the woman he should hate with every fiber of his body for taking him off his thorn and into a cold cell where everyone can laugh and mock at him, so the two can embrace each other's held in passion and desire towards the other.  
Even with the thought of being caught and most likely being shunned for such a image, the two continue to see each other in the dead of night or in the early morning, and when they can't see each other for any reason they yearn their star-crossed lover.

The prince's hands wrapped around the soft fabric of Will's shirt and lifts her up into his strong arms as his feet walk their way over to her soft bed covered with warm blankets and stuffed animals of frogs, being careful to not harm her pretty head from the wall pressed against her bed.  
As soon as her back is pressed perfectly to her bed, Will broke away from the kiss and helped her dark prince remove his cold upper garbs - Revealing his indeed slimmer and paler yet still very well healthy and toned body - and Phobos removed the large and long shirt in the way of admiring his love's beauty to the fullest.

The two stared at each other's body at the moment of peace as the shadows and moon light wraps around them, Phobos starring at the woman he loves dearly laying in her undies and bra that holds her still maturing breast gently within the cups while her large round brown eyes stare up at her beloved's body that has long since healed from the marks their battles gave him...His long white-blonde hair falls from his shoulder when he moves his arm, the tip touching the Guardian's nose softly which causes a cute giggle from her, his lips teasingly lightly touching her's as they hover nearly inches away from them.  
He smirked softly when Will took it to herself to lift her head up some to capture their lips for yet another sweet and gentle long awaiting kiss for the two.

At first, the two had thought and dreamed of being close to their mate, and when Prince Phobos finally decided to stop waiting they were still hesitant of letting their feelings take over even though their hearts and minds were telling them to.  
It finally happened at long last when the once evil ruler grabbed her hand and pulled her into the first kiss of many between them. . .

_Is this real?_ He thought to himself as his thumb lightly went across his Guardian's soft lips, his ice-blue softening as he stared down at the beautiful man-made masterpiece he can forever hold into his arms.  
He had dreams like this every single night and day ever since the moment he first saw her and the second his heart fluttered and pained on it's own when he realize his feelings towards her and how he can't bare to lose her like he did many time before.  
Will looked up at him, both her palms resting on both sides of his face while her thumb captures the small clear tears that slip out their beautiful eyes she grew to adore more than the air in her lungs to breath.  
"Whatever is the matter?" She asked, her voice still so very soft and warm Phobos loved and needed more than anything in any world.

Phobos' lips curled into a humble smile, his pointer finger curling around a piece of her beautiful red hair.  
_Do I deserve this? Such a beautiful, strong, kind, and smart woman like her deserves to be with someone worthy to give her heart to,_  
He went down to give another sweet peck on her lips, humming at her warmth of being inside from the rain and wind and also from their love.  
_But here __**I**_ _am, worthy of her love. And as I so swear, I - Prince Phobos Escanor of Meridian - will love this woman before me until my breath has left my lungs in my forever slumber. _

"I am just fine, my Queen."


End file.
